Mirrors
by Mr. Flamingo
Summary: Do you remember that Levanas glamore looked like Solstice? What does Winter think when she looks in a mirror? does Channary really not know who Cinders father is? spoilers for winter and fairest
1. Chapter 1

Winter was excited. After not knowing what she looked like her whole life, she would finally be able to look at herself. She wouldn't have to rely on opinions, whether spoken or shown in stolen glances. She would finally be free from her stepmother's hold, except the scars...

"Princess?" She cut a glare at Jacin. He knew better than to call her _that_ name. It, too, was left over from Levanas reign. Jacin grinned, an expression rarely seen. Her heart melted. "Winter, don't get to overwhelmed. I know you're eager, but don't freak out, okay?" he still smiled, but there was a touch of sadness behind his eyes. She wondered what _that_ meant. Oh well, she'd have to ask him later. She walked in front of the mirror- and screamed.

A hallucination. It had to be. But no, she had had the surgery a week ago. This was real. _No no no no no no no no no…_ _it_ couldn't _be._ Because that girl in front of her was a brown- skinned, messy haired, caramel eyed, scarred Levana. _No no no no no no no no no no no no no…._

"Winter? Winter!" Arms circled around her, Jacin, always protecting her, keeping her safe. "Winter, please. Calm down. _Please!"_ Images of the revolution flooded her mind, the bodies, the blood, _Amirey_. _No no no no no no no no n-_ " _Winter!"_ He was there, holding her, comforting her, but he couldn't change how she looked. She jumped up, and his hand encircled her wrist, trying to hold her. " _Don't touch me!_ " Not turning to see his hurt face, she grabbed the first thing she could pick up- a blue plastic hairbrush- and hurled it at the mirror, where it truck her eye, forming hairline cracks. Then she grabbed a lamp, and pulling the plug, threw it as hard as she could. More cracks, but she could see a hundred little Levanas. She rushed towards it, intent on destroying her reflection. Winter tipped the mirror over so the glass lay on the floor, kicking the sides, stomping on the back. _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no…_

Suddenly she felt weightless, pressed against something solid and warm. A chest. Arms were under her knees and supporting her head. She flailed, trying to get him to set her down so she could ruin the glass. Break it into pieces so small, they would look like glitter dust. Because she looked like her. Because she looked _hideous_. _No no no no no no no no no not her not her not her anyone but her no no no no no no…_

All those people who told her that she was lovely, amazing, _beautiful._ All those people… but then again, hadn't she also seen the queen as the epitome of perfection? Before the servant died, hadn't she glamored herself to look like her? Before she knew that she _did_ look like her? Of course. _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no…_

 **So. Did you like it? I reread** **Fairest** **recently, and I remembered that Levana glamored herself to look like Solstice. And how, as Winter got older, she looked more like her mother. So ta-da! Mirrors was born. And for those PJO fans out there, did you see what I did with the hairbrush? Haha. But anyways, did you like it? R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Channary glared at her reflection. It was ridiculous, how shallow everyone was, she the most shallow of them all. Dozens of boys at her beck and call, she didn't even have to use her glamor. It was infuriating, how they were just mindless puppets all on their own. Until she met _him_. Then she was thwarted at every turn, not able to reach him. In her grasp, but dancing out of the way again. The first time she had ever _wanted_ someone. Of course, they both knew he couldn't stay, but it was still rather maddening, how he wouldn't fall for her. It persisted for a week, until he finally caved. Then she had her way. What she had told Levana was a lie, of _course_ she knew who the baby's father was. Konn Torin.

 _The young emperor came with his best friend, the adviser. It was a political meeting with earth, debating an alliance that was eventually vetoed. She hadn't told Levana, and her little sister had been too busy chasing that guard to notice. Honestly, she had no idea what half the stuff they said meant, and it wouldn't have mattered anyways. She had been too focused on Rikan to pay attention, because_ stars _he was cute. Then she took an extra glance at the boy sitting next to him, and she almost gasped._

 _Oh, he was nothing remarkable, anyone could see that. But something in his eyes made Channary's heart pound, the way they glinted like the galaxies painted on the throne room ceiling. She was glad she was sitting, or she would have fallen over. Suddenly, his gaze shifted, and those starry eyes met hers, and didn't move until the emperor said his name. Then he broke the all-too-fleeting look and returned his attention to the problem at hand, like nothing had happened. But Channary couldn't breathe._

 _It was torture, how he was always met her gaze, and looked away. No one had ever resisted her before, and it made her want him even more. And she got him, for a night. At the very end of his trip, right before he left in the morning. And she kind of hated him for taking so long, for not giving them enough time. He barely even acknowledged her the morning after, as he left. The only time he even looked at her was as he was getting on the ship. But she still remembered every detail perfectly._

 _She had already said her goodbyes to the emperor, and was turning to give her farewells to the assistant that came with them. He was standing so close, she almost tumbled to the ground, but he grabbed her arm and held on until she regained her balance, a little longer than necessary. Then graceful as a dancer, reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. Her breath caught. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," he said,his eyes shimmering mischievously. Those starry eyes, full of galaxies, entire universes sparkling in them. Then, quick as thought, he winked. She almost missed it, but was glad she hadn't. It was proof that she wasn't imagining last night. He released her hand and strolled towards Rikan, who was glaring daggers at her. He definitely knew about the events that had occurred._

Channary sighed, rubbing the small bump. The mirror was a reminder that she was, on the inside, hideous. The outside made up for it. But deep down, she believed what she had told Levana. About love. And wasn't it true? She fought so hard for Torin, and then she lost him in a matter of minutes. She remembered the ball, throwing the glasses, watching them hurtling down, down, down. _Love is a conquest. Love is a war. Here is what I think of love..._


	3. Chapter 3

Cress stood in front of the mirror, the first time since Thorne had taken her to the salon. He asked them to give her something called a "pixie cut" and wouldn't let the lady show her how it looked. Instead, he took her into the rampion and _blindfolded_ her, which she thought was overly dramatic. Then again, those two words described Thorne perfectly. This was the man who got put in jail for a _soap rebellion_ , for stars sake. Wanted in three countries for stealing and deserting, and he gets put in jail for a soap rebellion. And-

"Do you like it?" Cress snapped out of her daze. "Wha- oh!" She turned her attention back to the mirror and concentrated on the cut. It was perfect, short, but not too short. The bangs were swept to the side, and were almost as low as her eyebrows. And- she hadn't expected this- a streak of blue the color of her eyes was in the first section of her bangs. It looked amazing with the sapphire studs from when Thorne had taken her to get her ears pierced a few months earlier.

Oh yeah. _Thorne_. She turned to see him grinning like a fool, his white teeth gleaming. "Do you like it?" he repeated. She tip-toed and pecked his lips. "It's perfect."

"As perfect as I am?"

"Better."

 **How is it? I based this cut off of a picture of Mary Margaret from Once Upon a Time, only blonde, with for not updating very much, writers block is killing vacation starts soon though, do I should have more time to write. Read &Review! **


End file.
